


The Bear Within (MTMTE Drift x reader)

by HowlingWolfie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers MTMTE - Fandom
Genre: Bear! Reader, Blood, Fighting, Of course violence, Other, Reader Insert, Romance, Self Insert, Shapeshifter, Swearing, Xenophilia, may be some smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingWolfie/pseuds/HowlingWolfie
Summary: I'm so bad at summaries...Finding a datapad on unknown planet, feeling miserable. It didn't feel right at all, it was disturbing the others, putting them on the edge. What was the place? What's there or...Who's living there that is making them feel like this? They hope it wasn't something serious...Unless...it was...





	1. Chap 1: The Feelings

**DATA ENTRY: DAY 21  
PLACE: A UNKNOWN PLANET  
WRITER: MOONLIGHT**

_I have encountered a strange planet that seemingly looked exactly like the planet that the humans lived on. I arrived on the planet only to see nothing except for plants and some other creatures. It seems so peaceful but I knew I was not alone on this planet. I felt like I was being watched by something or someone._

_Whatever it was, it felt intimidating and powerful. I never felt so powerless on a planet like this. The animals are no longer around me as I am typing this, it's like something is fixing to make its presence known. Though nothing is happening right now, all it is just silence...it's too quiet...I hope that whatever is on this planet will not harm me nor make me leave._

**ENTRY END**

Drift sighed as he put the slightly cracked datapad down beside him, ever since arriving with the others on this planet. He was feeling what this bot was feeling, the feeling of being powerless, intimidated and being watched...but from what? That was bothering him so much, he desperately wanted to know so he could be prepared. 

"Ey, Drifty! Whatcha got there?" A certain red and yellow bot happily yell while walking over to where Drift was sitting.

"Nothing too serious nor important...well maybe but I found a datapad that's has some little information of what's here and such." Drift said as he got up from his crouching position

"Well, what does it say?" A deep voice startled Rodimus and Drift

"Jeez, you almost gave me a spark attack Mags!" Rodimus breathed

"My apologies for sneaking up but what does the datapad say on what's here, Drift?" 

"It says that when they arrived here, there's like some sort of feeling that's may or may not be serious. I don't know if I'm the only one but I have the same feeling of what they were feeling. Feeling weak, feeling intimidated and feeling like they're being watched."

"Weird...I'm not feeling it...are you mags?" Rodimus looked at the tall blue mech beside him, only to get a glare from him.

"Will you please stop calling me 'Mags'? And yes, I have been feeling a bit weak but whatever is on this planet. We must be on our guard or else. Are there anymore of them?" Magnus said

"No, this is the only one I've found, for now...there may be others but this is the only one." Drift held up the datapad before looking off into the woods to the right of them.

It looked like nothing was living in there, it was too quiet just like what the datapad had said. No animals were in sight, no sounds, just pure silence. 

Somewhere between the trees hid a large, dark, towering figure. It eyes watched the three large, cybertronians talk amongst each others from its spot. It let out a soft huff from its nose before disappearing behind the trees. Drift stopped talking after hearing movements from the woods.

He quickly unsheathed his blade, getting into a fighting stance. His optics studied the tree lines, waiting for a pounce only for nothing to happen.

"What's wrong?" Rodimus said noticing that his friend stopped talking and had his sword out. Drift hesitantly sheathed his sword,

"Nothing...I thought I heard something...why don't we go back to the Lost Light and stop at swerve's bar, huh?" Drift smirked along with Rodimus while Magnus face palmed as he watch the two immature bots walk back to the Lost Light.

Magnus felt like something was staring at the back of his helm, he turned around only to see nothing behind him. He shrugged but brushed off this nagging feeling that he had to investigate what was in the woods. Wanting to know what was causing him to feel this way, he prays to primus that whatever it was.

**That it wasn't serious...unless it is...**


	2. Chap 2: The Fear Kicks In

"Cyclonus! Look at the deers!" Tailgate whispered yell to the towering purple mech beside him as he pointed at the deers that were grazing the grass. Looking up occasionally before going back to eating.

A small fawn walked besides their mother, its playful attitude made the mother huff before nudging the fawn over to their father. The fawn happily jumps over to the buck in which they lovingly bump their heads together. 

"Aren't they majestic? What do you think, Cyclonus?" Tailgate whispered, the purple mech nodded before looking back the deers, only to see that they looked up real quick and scattered. 

"Aww! Why did they leave?~" Tailgate whined

"They probably left because something spooked them," Cyclonus mused

"Hmph" Tailgate crosses his arms and started pouting **(A/n bruh how can u pout if u don't have a mouth???)**

Cyclonus shook his helm at the small, white bot. A snapping sound was heard behind them. Cyclonus quickly moved in front of Tailgate, his red optics scan the treeline. The sound of rustling of the leaves, the birds fluttering away in fright. He could hear it get closer and closer...only... to feel a huge gust of cold, icy wind hit him. Normally he wouldn't be affected by it but... it just...didn't feel right at the all...

He felt himself shiver, something was definitely wrong. It felt powerful, he could feel it, it was so deadly suffocating to him. Cyclonus stumbled backwards a bit as Tailgate let out a yelp in concern and fear. He felt it too, whatever it was...it didn't feel welcoming...

"C-c-cyclonus, I-I want t-to g-go back to t-the s-s-s-ship..." Tailgate fearfully stuttered

Cyclonus wordlessly nodded his helm as he took the shivering, scared bot back to the ship. As they came back, Drift was exiting with his sword in his servo, he notice that Tailgate was clinging onto Cyclonus in fear. Also with Cyclonus face looking like he saw something terrible happened.

Drift worriedly runs towards them, dropping his sword to the ground,

"Cyclonus! Tailgate! What happened?!"  

Tailgate shivered as he nuzzled his helm into Cyclonus back,

"I don't know! S-something doesn't f-f-feel r-right at all! We were j-just looking at t-the deers before they ran off! T-till Cyclonus h-heard some noises from the trees! A-a-and this powerful, I-icy wind blew at us a-a-and, and, an-" Tailgate stuttered before being cut off

"Save your breath. Go and calm down...you both need it. I shall go and investigate." Drift said sternly

"B-b-but,"

"Go. Rest." 

"Be careful..." Cyclonus spoke before walking onto the ship 

"I will try..." Drift whispered to himself

He turned back around, picked up his sword, and put it onto his hip. Drift deeply inhaled as he walked towards the treeline, he could feel what they were probably feeling. The power radiating off of whatever it was, the icy wind hitting him in the face. Somehow...it gotten darker the deeper he went, the fog came out of nowhere and it was thick. 

He could hardly see anything, where he was going, he was sure he probably become lost. Drift felt like he was losing his mind, he was on the edge of sanity. His mind became paranoid, he notice something in the fog. The dark mass stood there,

"Hello? Is anybody there? I seem to have lost my way! Can you help me?" Drift yelled

Only to get silence back, as he walked closer he notice it was a broken down ship. It was one of theirs! He also found another datapad laying on the ground right near something. He got closer to grab it only to jump back in fear. A bot. A femme. Laid dead, motionless right beside the datapad. 

Her faceplate had fear written all over it. There was these large scratches across her chassis, he could smell the old energon coming from her. It made him feel sick to the stomach, he wasn't use to it even though back then he was use to seeing it. Loved seeing his enemies bleed but now...not anymore...

Drift swallowed thickly as he picked up the datapad. It slowly flickered to life, it glitches a couple of times before settling.

****_DATA ENTRY: DAY 43  
PLACE: UNKNOWN PLANET  
WRITER: MOONLIGHT_

_Whoever's reading this right now! Leave! Leave this planet! I found out what's making me feel like this! It's not human! It's not a bot! It's none of those! LEAVE NOW! DON'T EVER COME BACK!  Oh primus! I could feel it getting closer! I can hear it too! If I don't make it out alive! Please! Te-_

Drift optics widened as he dropped the datapad in fear and shock. He looked down at the dead femme, so many questions were reeling in his head. He felt himself become dizzy, paranoid and confused. He wanted to know what was it, why is it dangerous? 

His breath came in short pants, he was felt like he was going to suffocate and faint right there on the spot. Though his body went rigid, he felt a puff of air hit his helm. Drift could feel it now, he could feel the power behind him...waiting for him to move...

He slowly turned his helm to see...


	3. The Black Bear and The Girl

**Turned around to see...**  
.......................................

Nothing, his optical ridges furrowed in confusion. He swo- Drift swivel around, pulling out his sword only for it to get knocked out of his servo. A large form pushed him onto his back, his helm hit the ground hard. His optics fizzed, the mass before him was staticky. His mind was yelling danger out to him, he couldn't move his whole body.

He almost gagged from the smell of its breath. He turned his helm to the side in order to escape the nasty smell. His vision slowly cleared up, his optics widened in surprised. There in front of him was a hunched, large black bear. Its left eye was molded shut with three jagged scars going down its face. 

It back had a large hunch, arrows pierced into it and stay there for however many years it stayed. Many places on the bear was that there was patches of fur missing. Saliva dripped from its mouth right onto Drift faceplate, its beady right eye stared at him. He didn't know how long time has passed but the bear let out an angry roar into his face.

Drift didn't have time to react as the bear lifted its paw and clawed his chassis. He let out a loud grunt of pain, feeling the energon leak from the deep wound the bear gave him. He jolted, letting out a gasp, his face scrunched up. Feeling the fangs dig deeply into his arm, he wiggled around.

Trying to get the bear off of him, only to have the bear clamp down harder onto his arm. He felt himself become dizzy from the smell of his energon leaving him. From the pain the bear was giving him. From the loss of energon, his tanks started beeping erratically. 

His optics started fizzing again, he didn't notice that the bear fangs were immediately gone. His audio receptors started ringing though he faintly picked up on the sound of angry growls and snarls. He felt something hover over him, he closed optics for a bit before opening them again to see (e/c) eyes. 

Drift stared at them as darkness slowly took over him. 

_"Rest. I shall tend to your wounds."_ A gentle voice echoed through his processor before slipping off into recharge.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Drift let out a groan as his systems started booting up, his optics onlined. The first thing he sees was a fire glowing bright hot right in front of him. A few rocks made a circle around the on going fire. The flames crackled and pop softly, a cauldron sat right above it. 

Drift could see some steam floating out of the cauldron, he was confused. 

'What? I didn't make this...where am I?' He thought to himself 

He lifted up his helm to scan around him. He was in a rather large cave that particularly used for someone else rather than just him. He was shock to see that it had a rather nice homey feel to it. There was a few furs laying around either on the floor or draped on the walls.

A large white drape covered one section of the cave, he figured someone must sleep there. On the far side there was cabinets with beautifully carved figures or designs on it. A table off to the side with many chairs, though one chair stood out from the rest of them. It was rather a large chair.

Drift squinted his optics to see on the arms were bear heads carved into the wood. A few other animald were carved into too, of course there was a some fur hanging off of it. A chandelier made out of antlers hung from above. 

As he kept studying the room, his optics rested upon a human woman. She sat right beside the fire, staring deep into it. She wore something ontop of her head yet he couldn't tell what since she sat somewhat in the dark. He could see that she was wearing some sort of tribal clothing considering he saw blue paint on her face.

The blue paint circled around her eyes making them pop, a few streaks ran off to the side her face. She held a long pipe in her hand, taking a few puffs from it as she let the smoke flow past her lips. Her eyes instantly clashed with his, they weren't the same (e/c) eyes he saw before going into recharge. Instead they were hazel blue.

They held no emotions, they were blank yet she spoke to him with such softness.

"You're awake. You've been injured quite heavily, if it wasn't for our lady reacting quickly. You would've been dead by now." Her voice echoed throughout the cave,

"Huh?" Drift asked dumbfounded

Whatever reaction he had on his face, made the woman arch a brow at him. Amusement danced in her eyes, she let out a chuckle. Her face went from amused to serious quick,

"Who are you? And how did you get onto this planet?"

Drift did a double take when he noticed her eyes started glowing brightly. He couldn't help but stare, he was also amazed by how her mood quickly shift. 

"Did you not hear me, bot? Who are you?" She demanded sternly

"I uh, I'm sorry" Drift cursed at himself for stuttering

She arched a brow at him, she let out a heavy sigh. 

"It's more like I should be apologizing. Me, demanding a injured bot to tell me where he come from. How disrespectful of me." She mumbled

"Ah, don't apologize. It's should be me and my crew apologizing for landing upon your planet without knowing." Drift sheepishly said while rubbing the back of his helm

The woman put the pipe into her mouth, taking a quick puff from it. 

"There's more of you? I thought you would be the only one."

"Yes, wait..." Drift looked at his chassis to the wound was closed up, he felt a bit sore on the arm though. He looked up at the woman in confusion. 

"I'm sure you have lots of questions. Starting with the black bear that almost ripped your arm off." She looked into the fire, losing herself into it. 

"There's a story behind that bear?" Drift asked in surprise

"Yes...he was family until hatred corrupted his mind...You need rest, he took much energon out of you." She rose from her spot 

"Wait, what do you mean 'our lady'? Was she the one with (e/c) eyes?" Drift quickly asked

The woman turned around, a soft grin on her lips.

"You'll know tomorrow but for now, rest..." she turned around and left Drift to his thoughts for the rest of the night.


	4. HAPPY HOLIDAYS

Y'all have a wonderful Christmas/Holiday!  
Have a picture that I drew of Drift as a gift.

(If you guys can't see it pls let me know so I can link it to you guys.)


	5. Chap.4: The Meeting and Then the Terror Begins

He sat there in tight, awkward silence. He felt their eyes of judgements upon him. A few of them whispers to one another while the others stayed quiet. The fire crackled in front of him, occasionally going high to low. There was a timid knock on wood that shattered the silence as one of the elders piped up with a mumble of ‘enter’. A shy, young girl opened up the wooden carved door, it creaked from years of being opened and closed. She stumbled as she hurried to bowed politely to the elders.

“The lady apologizes for being late. One of the villagers were down with illness and was asking for her.” she stuttered out as one of the politer elders dismisses her with a wave of their hand as the others grumbled out in disapprovement.

Drift didn't move his view off of the fire yet he heard everything. It seems like the lady was special to the village though it made him question. Why did she save him? The question burned into his processor as a tap on his pede made him jump up a little. A few chuckles were heard, he cleared his throat in embarrassment. The lady made her way into the room, he urged himself not to look until she was in front of him. The elders stood up in respect to the entrance of her form, as she made her way in. Drift breath hitched at her appearance. 

She wore a bear head on top of her (h/c) hair, the fangs covered some parts of her forehead while the dark brown fur rests against her back. Her eyes were a piercing (e/c) color that he felt could somehow shatter his plating into nothing. Red paint markings were under her water line, flowed down stopping above her upper lip. She wore a sleeveless, leather, brown top with pieces of fur poking out from the shoulders.

Leather straps wrapped around her arms, stomach, and all the way down her legs. Dark brown fur with a flowy white skirt that has slits to the sides. Golden chains wrapped around her hips, creating a pattern. Leather gauntlets with leather straps wrapped around her forearm down to her hands. Golden earrings with pieces of feathers. Making her give off a tribal chief appearance to him, he felt like he was slowly being suffocated by sitting before her. 

Strength radiates off of her, she screamed power but she gave him a soft smile with little bits of white teeth showing. She showed no harm to him though he was on edge. Just one little thing could set her and the elders off.

“Rise,” her voice boom through the cave but it was gentle as if she was talking to a scared child.

Drift slowly rises from his place in front of the burning fire. His optics stared at the ground without looking at the female leader. He felt her eyes study him either in questioning or shaming him. He couldn't tell which one but he felt embarrassed for some reason while standing in front of her and the elders. Like he was some sort of shameful child that needed scolding for their behavior. 

“Where did you come from? Are there more of you?” she questions with elegance yet strong.

Drift mouth opened and closed, trying his best to answer. He stumbled a bit with his words. The lady held amusement in her eyes though she gave him a warming smile filled with patience. He cleared his throat and tried again.

“I am from Cybertron. My friends and I are on a journey to find the Knights of Cybertron in order to restore our home from damage. Oh, and yes, there are more like me.” Drift finished

“I see,” the lady cupped her chin while leaning back into her chair. “Why are you here?”

“Well, we thought that this place was exactly like the planet called Earth that we are use to. Considering how similar they look but when we landed here. There was no one except…” Drift trailed off

“Except what?” she queried

“Except that strange fear of being watched and uh I uh” Drift hesitated to tell her that he found one like him but not alive. Along with the fact of the black bear that almost tried to kill him to everyone. Well except the lady knew.

The lady arches her brow in concern, looking at the elders for confirmation. The elders shared the same look with her and nodded their heads.

“We know what you are trying to say, young one. You wish not to upset us and yet we need these answers. Holding them to yourself is not going to help us in order to help you. Along with your comrades.” one of the elders piped up

Drift looked troubled yet he couldn't let himself speak. He was having an inner battle with himself until the lady spoke with gentleness with a hint of forgiveness. 

“Allow me to talk to him. Alone please.”

“But my lad-” the elder was cut off with a stern look from the other elder sitting beside them.

The elders bowed politely as they rose from their seats. Exiting to the side as the lady and himself were left alone in the cave. She motioned Drift closer with her hand. He slightly hesitated as he calmly made his way over to her, towering over her. She tells him to sit with a quiet voice, watching him as he did as he was told. She sighed with tiredness, rubbing her eyes before staring into the burning fire.

The flames lit her face with its brightful glow, Drift stared at her with his optics shifting across her face every once a while. She breathed in as her voice echoed across the cave. Slithering around like a stream of water ready to find the bottom. It made hs audials ring from her crystal clear voice.

“A long time ago, I had a brother. A brother that was true to his word, loyal and forgiving. We were very close to each other in our younger years to our teenage years. Soon, he became best friends with a man, who shape shifts like us. Into a bear. Bears here...are extremely rare...which is one of the reasons why people would choose someone like me,” she gestures to herself before continuing

“To be their leader. Lately, I've noticed a change within my own brother. He was distancing himself from me. To spend time with his ‘best friend’. They were always getting themselves into troubles with the elders. Always thinking foolishly when running into battle. Ever since of a mission had failed because of their actions. Ever since his ‘friend’ viewed things differently, always demanding to become the next chief of the village. Always stealing from others ‘in order to the poor’ yet we're the ones that help the poor as much as we can. The villagers and the elders one day discussed about banning them. Til later on, my own brother found out about it.”

“He tried to drag me into the situation, to defend him and his friend against the villagers and the elders. I couldn't bring myself to defend him nor his ‘friend’. I can remember it all so clearly, his words of venom struck me to the core.” she lowers her view from the fire, losing herself in the forbidden memories.

_“Tell me sister, why won't you defend me against the village? The elders? You're the only one who can persuade them!” he roared with anger_

_She shuttered a sigh, knowing what to come. She furrowed her brows, shutting her eyes._

_“Brother,” she growled “Do you understand that I simply cannot defend you? What you have done before was completely foolish and idiotic! All because of that man you considered your ‘best friend’!”_

_“Don't you bring him into this! He has nothing to deal with this!” he roared, his eyes were blazing gold. His canines turned sharper, “YOU ALWAYS DO THIS! YOU ALWAYS JUDGE WITH NO REASON! YOU ALWAYS POINT YOUR FINGER AT HIM!”_

_“BECAUSE HE IS THE REASON WHY YOU HAVE CHANGED!” her outburst made him stuttered_

_“W-what?” he said breathlessly, his eyes turned back to their original color._

_“He is the reason why you have changed. I'll say it once but I'll say it again. You've changed brother. Not your appearance but the way you had been before. Kind, forgiving, patience, all of those good things. Until h-”_

_“Enough…” he mumbled cutting her off as he turned to the entrance of the cave. He heavily sighed while she stared at him in confusion, wondering what he was going to do. He turned around to her with eyes blazing gold once again but filled with harshness and ice._

_“Then I shall leave. Leave and never come back. Since my own sister decided to betray her own brother by not defending him. We were never siblings to begin with.” he spat as he left the cave_

_She stared after him with strong, furious eyes. Watching him as he disappeared into the misty, night. She collapsed on the ground of the cave, letting the emotions take over her. No one ever heard the sobbing come from her throughout the night._

“Ever since his disappearance for years, he came back. With his friend proudly beside him. They came to raid the village that night with many followers behind them. They were barely successful if it wasn't for me. Of course, after doing that I was judged by the elders. Though they knew we had no choice. Did I?” she paused a bit as she released a shuttering, shaky breath. “it struck about midnight when...his own friend betrayed him, going behind his back. I watched my own brother die in front of my eyes.” she brushes the tears away from sight as Drift sat there with his helm tilted to the side. His optics were lured back to the brightful flames, silence overtook them once more.

_Fire blazes all around, shouts of retreat was heard while people screamed to others to find water. Above them on the hill was a certain brother and sister. He sat there defeated in front of her while she stood before him in her bear form. The rain pours against her back, lightning flashes through the sky. Illuminating them both as darkness returns over their bodies again. It kept going until HE appears behind the brother. A wicked smile painted on his lips as he crept closer to him. He raises his arms above his head,_

_“BROTHER! WATCH OUT!” she yelled but it was too late..._

_She watched with dreaded eyes as her own brother collapse upon the wet soil. Not moving, not breathing, no nothing. Her angered and despaired roar shook the ground, trees fell, people tried to search for the sound. They feared the worst for their lives as everything fell quiet as a wail breaks it into pieces._

_“BROTHER!!” an agony cry rips through the air_

“Wait, I'm confused…” Drift trailed off while the lady arches a brow in questioning, urging him to go on.

“The girl that was inside the cave with me. Told me that HE was a brother. I don't quite understand.”

“He was. His name is Abedowale. The girl you met is my subordinate, the second in charge. Her name is Aileen, those two were siblings also yet he wasn't quite the right one in the head. She was different from him yet share the same favorites but not the same views.” she explained

“Why does he want to hurt people? Me? And others?”

“To be quite frankly, I really do not know. Though I have a clear idea of what he wants. He wants to strike fear into others. He want to rule my village, overthrow me and abuse the power. I'm not sure about cybertronians but I'm guessing he wanting to taunt me.” she answers with venom

As Drift open his derma to question her something else only to be cut off. The door bangs open with the girl from earlier, panting heavily in the doorway. The lady stood up from her chair, her posture was tight along with her face. 

“What is it, Nina?”

The girl raises her pointer finger towards her before looking up at her in terror. Making the lady fear the worst of what is fixing to happen.

“My lady, there are more of his friends!” the girl points at Drift “They are we terribly injured! Some are minors while others have major ones! Please my lady! Come quickly!” she ran out the door while the lady turns towards to Drift. Noticing his reaction, his face was slack. Panic seizing his mind and body, he looks down at the lady only to flinch. Her face was darken with rage, her canines turned to sharper fangs while her eyes glowed with wrath.

“I will find him,” she growled darkly, the fire flickers as the room darkens slightly. Shadows dances across the room, sudden wind made the chandelier wing violently. The cave rumbles as the pebbles fell from the ceiling, hitting Drift plating. The sound of glass shattering, Drift shivered at her eyes. “And. I. Will. End. Him.” her voice changed in a guttural growl. The room suddenly becomes dark and lightens up again. Drift finds himself...alone in the cave...


End file.
